The Battle of Sokovia/The Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Force arrived
Here is how the battle for Sokovia begins in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. With that, they all start getting ready to leave, Stark loads up FRIDAY into his Iron Man suit now that JARVIS is no longer available. FRIDAY: Good evening, Boss. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I got no plans tomorrow night. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for. Vision: (walks past) That's true, he hates you the most. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So, our priority is getting them out. Suddenly, Galacta gets a headache. Silver Surfer: Galacta. What is it? Galacta: My father. He's coming. Goofy: Gwarsh, is she talking about Galactus? Silver Surfer: I'm afraid so, Goofy, he'll stop at nothing until he devours the earth. Hiro Hamada: Not unless we stop him, Apocalypse, and Ultron first. Mickey Mouse: Then let's go put a stop to this evil once and for all. We then see a silhouette of Galactus on Saturn, he was making his way straight to the earth. Meanwhile, Pietro (known as Quicksilver) speeds into the Sokovian police station. Quicksilver: We're under attack! Clear the city, now! Soon, Wanda (known as the Scarlet Witch) uses her mind powers on the people of Sokovia to get them to evacuate. Captain America: All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Red She-Hulk, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right. Inside her cell, Red She-Hulk hears Bruce Banner's voice Bruce Banner: Betty! Betty! Red She-Hulk: Bruce? Bruce Banner: (as he walks over to her cell) You alright? Red She-Hulk: Yeah. Bruce Banner: The team's in the city, it's about to light up. Red She-Hulk: I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere? Bruce Banner: Yeah, I did. (holds up a gun and blasts the cell door open) Red She-Hulk: So, what's our play? Bruce Banner: I'm here to get you to safety. Red She-Hulk: Job's not finished. Bruce Banner: We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians. And you've done plenty. Our fight is over. Red She-Hulk: So we just disappear? At last, the city is being evacuated. FRIDAY: Your man's in the church, Boss. I think he's waiting for you. Sure enough, Iron Man flew into the church. Ultron: Come to confess your sins? Iron Man: I don't know, how much time you got? Ultron: More than you. Iron Man: Uhhh. Have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy... Ultron: You're stalling to protect the people. Iron Man: Well, that is the mission. Did you forget? Ultron: I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free. Suddenly, the Vibranium core he's placed beneath the floor erupts. Ultron: What, you think you're the only one stalling? FRIDAY: There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear. Ultron: This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time. As Ultron's army of robots start attacking the city, everyone is evacuating. Captain America: Go! Scarlet Witch: Get off the bridge! Run! Then, Vision finds Ultron. Vision: Ultron. Ultron: My Vision. They really did take everything from me. Vision: You set the terms, you can change them. Ultron: Alright. At last, they start battling it out. Iron Man: FRIDAY! The Vision? FRIDAY: Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there. Ultron: (to the Vision) You shut me out! You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours. With that, he activates the Vibranium core and the earth around Sokovia starts to shake and break. Tony Stark: FRIDAY? FRIDAY: Sokovia's going for a ride. Soon, Sokovia is being destroyed. Ultron: Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal. Just then, the earth is shaking, falling in around them. Bruce Banner: We gotta move. Red She-Hulk: You're not going to turn green? Bruce Banner: I've got a compelling reason not to lose my cool. Red She-Hulk: You never will anymore while I'm here, Bruce, I love you. (kisses Bruce and pushed him off the edge) But the Avengers will always need the other guy. (as the Hulk jumps up in front of her) Let's finish the job. With the Red She-Hulk on his back yelling in fright, the Hulk gets into the city. Red She-Hulk: I really hope this makes us even. Now go be a hero. At last, Hulk goes off and the Red She-Hulk rushes off with Black Widow in the opposite direction. FRIDAY: The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together. Iron Man: If it drops? FRIDAY: Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction. Soon, Iron Man flies towards the city and a building starts to collapse as the ground shakes. FRIDAY: That building's not clear, Tenth floor. Then, he flies in to find a family still in their apartment. Iron Man: Hi. Okay. Get in the tub! At last, he flies the family in the tub out of the collapsing building. FRIDAY: I got airborne, heading up to the bridge. Iron Man: Cap, you got incoming. Captain America: Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off. Along the way, Hawkeye got Scarlet Witch out of the way and into a building as Ultron's robots attach the city as soon as the Brotherhood and the X-Force joins the fight. Hawkeye: Go, go, move! Scarlet Witch: How could I let this happen? (starts to break down) Hawkeye: Hey, hey, you okay? Scarlet Witch: This is all our fault. Hawkeye: Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger. (as she just looked at him) Alright, good chat. (gets up and got ready to leave) Yeah, the city is flying. So, he leaves and starts shooting his arrows at the robots. Mini-Max: (taking down a few robots) Take that, Robotic Evil Doers! Captain America: (to the woman Thor threw over to him after her car fell of the edge of a collapsing bridge) I got you! Just look at me. With that, he helped her up to safety. Ultron: You can't save them all. You'll never... Then, he throws off one of the attacking robots off the edge of the bridge. Captain America: You'll never what? You didn't finish! (as Thor landed on the bridge on the top of the woman's car he was saving) What, were you napping? Ultron: (as Thor and Steve are fighting off the robots) Thor! You're bothering me. As Hawkeye is fighting off the robots, Scarlet Witch suddenly came out of the building and started to use her powers on the robots to destroyed them. Hawkeye: Alright, we're all clear here. Magneto: All are presented and accounted for. Captain America: We are not clear! We are very not clear! Hawkeye: Alright, coming to you. Just then, Quicksilver speeded in, picking up his sister and took off. Quicksilver: Keep up, Old man! Then, Hawkeye held his arrow to aim it at him. Hawkeye: Nobody would know. Nobody. "The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little rascal. I miss him already." Captain America: (as Black Widow and Red She-Hulk joined them in their battle with the robots) Romanoff! With that, he threw his shield at her so she can use it to protect herself from the attacking robot. Black Widow: Thanks. (to Iron Man) FRIDAY: The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow. Iron Man: The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it... FRIDAY: It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating. Iron Man: Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back. FRIDAY: That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it. Captain America: The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark? Iron Man: Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear. Captain America: I asked for a solution, not an escape plan. Iron Man: Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice. Black Widow: Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock... Captain America: Not 'til everyone's safe. Black Widow: Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there. Captain America: I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it. Black Widow: I didn't say we should leave. (as he turned to look at her) There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this? Nick Fury: (voice) Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better. Just then, the Helicarrier show up with Nick Fury inside the Helicarrier. Nick Fury: Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do. Captain America: Fury, you son of a gun. Mr. Incredible: Took you a while to get there. Nick Fury: Oooh! You two mean that as a compliment? Maria Hill: Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing. Phil Coulson: We gotta help these people fast. Specialist Cameron Klein: Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two... take 'em out. At last, they watched the lifeboats fly in towards the them. Quicksilver: This is SHIELD? Captain America: This is what SHIELD's supposed to be. Quicksilver: This is not so bad. Magneto: Then I suggest we should get used to having allies in this world. Captain America: Let's load 'em up. Maria Hill: Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank. Nick Fury: Show 'em what we got. Maria Hill: You're up. With that, Rhodey shows up in his War Machine suit and blasted one of the robots with Falcon by his side. War Machine: Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story. Iron Man: Yep. If you live to tell it. War Machine: You think I can't hold my own? Iron Man: We get through this, I'll hold your own. War Machine: You had to make it weird. Falcon: Let's take it up a notch! Hawkeye: (as the team helped the people onto the Helicarrier lifeboats) Alright, let's load 'em up! Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone! Specialist Cameron Klein: Number six boat is topped and locked. Or, uh, or stocked, topped. It...it's, uh, full of people. Maria Hill: Incoming! Soon, one of the robots flew in and crashes inside the Helicarrier. Specialist Cameron Klein: Oh, crud! Then, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson shot at it as Fury stabbed in with a piece of metal, destroying it. Ultron: (as he's hitting Thor) You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that. Thor Odinson: I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am... running out of things to say! Are you ready? So, Vision used Thor's hammer to hit Ultron, Vision then threw the hammer back to Thor. Vision: It's terribly well balanced. Thor Odinson: Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so. Iron Man: I got it! Create a heat seal. I can... I can supercharge the spire from below. FRIDAY: Running numbers. (as he fought off the robots from the Helicarrier's lifeboats) A heat seal could work with enough power. Iron Man: Thor, Jane, I got a plan! Thor Odinson: We're out of time. They're coming for the core. Iron Man: Rhodey, Sam, get the rest of the people on board that carrier. War Machine: On it. Falcon: Let's do this. Iron Man: Avengers, time to work for a living. Mickey Mouse: Here goes nothing. Sora: Whenever you're ready, Darkwing. Darkwing Duck: You know it, Sora. Avengers, assemble! Let's Get Dangerous! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225